


No Need for Words

by mariko_azrael (gingayellow)



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-10
Updated: 2012-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/mariko_azrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Yuri Valentine 2012 challenge! Neptune/Uranus. Anime verse, takes places before they meet the others. This is my first time writing for the fandom in years, so yeah, apologies in advance. :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Need for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/gifts).



Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

\--

Haruka had fought a total of six monsters since she had chosen to be Sailor Uranus, but this one was by far the most annoying.

The prattling—“Foolish humans, I’ll kill you all and my master will the world, yadda yadda yadda--” she could deal with. She could use it to her advantage, finding the right opening while her ‘genius’ opponent kept assuring her that she was going to die tonight. But this particular creature was not only a talker, but spat out venom from various parts of the body. Elbows, knees, navel, **eye balls** \-- Haruka would have loved to have a talk with whoever designed this creature. The science behind the abilities was… something else.

Speaking of spitting venom… Haruka somersaulted just as some came spewing out of the right knee. She landed next to Michiru—Neptune—who was looking just a little tired. They had been doing this for nearly twenty minutes, Haruka couldn’t blame her. Haruka almost told Neptune to stand behind her, rest up for however much time Haruka could buy—but no, they were both soldiers, and the mission was too important. So instead Haruka said, “Do you think you can land a surprise attack on it?” A head on assault obviously was not working.

Neptune smiled—and how she could smile in such a time was still beyond Haruka. “If someone else is abrasive enough to be the distraction, then yes.”

Haruka grimaced. “Lucky me.” 

There was no further need for words after that point. Neptune glanced in the direction she would be heading, which meant that Haruka needed to keep the monster’s eyes focused in the opposite way. Anything magic orientated would deal too much damage to the scene (and possibly themselves), so Haruka dove and did a sweeping kick. It connected and the monster went down. Haruka dashed, terrified/satisfied that the damn thing was following her. Once she was fairly sure that they had gone far enough that Neptune could launch an attack, she spun around, planning to land a kick to the upper gut—but venom came out of its stupid eyeballs, landing on her arm and her side. Because that was how Haruka’s night was going. She fell, trying to ignore the pain, but it was no good.

The last things she heard were Neptune screaming _‘Deep Submerge’_ at the top of her lungs, and waves crashing.

\--

The first thing Haruka was aware of when she awoke was a dull pain in her side. Then she realized that this room was much too neat and genteel to be hers.

“Ah, you’re finally awake.” Neptune—well, Michiru now looked up from her book. “How do you feel?”

Haruka leered. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?”

“Haruka.”

“Better,” Haruka sighed. That was not a lie. She did feel better than earlier, when she passed out from the pain. But you would think that Michiru, of all people, would enjoy a little flirting.

“Is it sore at all?”

“Well, maybe a little, but not nearly enough to keep me from classes or practice.”  
“I see.” Michiru marked her place in the book with a green silk ribbon. She stood up, smoothing out the folds in her white dress before tiptoeing her way to Haruka’s side. Haruka froze, because Michiru’s eyes were soft and was wearing that perfume that Haruka couldn’t place, but could not get enough of…

And then Haruka yelled as Michiru’s fingers not so gently tested her wounds. So much for acting convincing.

“You really shouldn’t try to put up such a brave front with me, Haruka,” Michiru said frostily, inspecting Haruka’s bandages. “I won’t think less of you if you need to rest for the day.”

“But practice—“

“I’ll alert the teachers that the great Haruka will have to miss a day due to illness, like normal girls. And unless you’d like to make that two,” and Michiru smiled serenely, “I suggest that you rest.”

\--

If it had been anyone else, Haruka would have argued, and won. But while she had only known Michiru for a little while now, she was only too aware that she was the only person Haruka couldn’t charm and/or bluster into getting her way. And okay, maybe she was still less than one hundred percent thanks to the venom burns. So she spent the next few hours devoted to sleeping and watching Michiru.

Michiru didn’t do anything truly amazing. She read, she made sure Haruka was fed and hydrated, and she studied. But there was a quiet grace to these mundane tasks that Haruka could not ignore. It was the same grace applied to her paintings, her music… and fighting.

She was surreal. But soothing, Haruka decided as she let herself admit how awful she felt, closing her eyes.

It was late enough for the sun set to be filtering through the window when Haruka woke up from a quick nap, and Sailor Neptune was standing where Michiru had been.

Haruka struggled to sit upright. “I’ll go on patrol with you—”

Neptune held up a hand. “You’re hurt. And it’s not like this is the first time I’ve gone alone. The monster needs to be stopped.”

“Yes, but—”

But Neptune was already out the window.

\--

Haruka had forced herself to get up and change when Michiru, still in Neptune’s form came back into the room. Through the door, like it was normal. “I’m afraid the monster got away again.” There were no obvious wounds, but her hair was tangled and her eyes were shadowed. 

“We’ll have to double our efforts.” Haruka was pleased when there was only a mile twinge as she helped Michiru to the bed—and was even more pleased when Michiru didn’t resist. “You should have let me join you out there.”

Michiru… looked vulnerable. Which was very odd when juxtaposed to her Sailor Senshi attire. “But you’re already hurt.”

“So? We can’t let the mission be jeopardized!” Reminding herself that arguing wouldn’t work with Michiru, Haruka considered her option carefully and prudently… and finally settled on kissing Michiru. Gently, even a little awkwardly, since they were both battle weary.

But as Michiru kissed her back, Haruka realized that it was also the most wonderful kiss in her life.

And there was no further need for words after that.


End file.
